Operation: Confession
by jalen johnson
Summary: Due to being bored lately Yuri had came up with a great idea for Yuto to confess his feelings to Ruri. Join Yuri and Yufu on their adventure to help Yuto finally be able to be together with Ruri.


Operation: Confession

It was a normal and quite day in Miami City since today was Friday that means that a lot of people were getting ready for their plans for the weekend. Safe to say that these three teenage boys are planning the same thing. We go to Yuto's house in his living room and we find Yuto, Yuri and Yufu inside the living room sitting on some furniture with Yuto and Yufu sitting on the couch and with Yuri sitting on the chair. "So then does anybody know what we should do this upcoming weekend?" Yuri said to his two dimensional counterparts. "No I don't know what we should do I'm with whatever you guys decide to do" Yufu said in his usual calm tone. "It's shame that the others have plans this weekend otherwise we could have done something with them" Yuto said.

Yuri just shrugged his shoulders "it can't be help for now it's just us three this weekend and we need to figure out what we need to do otherwise I'll be bored to death" Yuri said. Yuri then started to think for a minute and then he looked at Yuto for a moment "wait a moment I think I just found something that can entertain me not just this weekend but maybe a whole week" Yuri thought. He then let out one of his usual smirks "We know that look Yuri so tell us what's in that head of yours " Yufu said as he was curious what Yuri had in mind. "Bear with me on this Yufu your going to love this" Yuri said as he turned to face Yuto. "Hey Yuto if I remember from what you told us you and Ruri almost dated each other before the invasion started right?" Yuri said.

Yuto blushed a bit at Yuri statement but quickly hid it but sadly for him Yufu and Yuri noticed it causing Yuri to smirk even more. "Yeah we almost dated each other but the invasion happen before I confessed my feelings to her…what's your point" Yuto said. "Well how about this not just this weekend but maybe this whole week Yufu and I are going to help you ask Ruri out on the date and maybe help you tell her that you like her" Yuri suggested causing Yufu to raise his eyebrows and Yuto look like he was about to faint. "You're kidding right why on earth would I help Yuto out with his love life?" Yufu said he didn't mention this but he was somewhat amused by that idea.

"Yeah what Yufu said I don't need any help from you or him!" Yuto said as he yelled at him which was completely out of character for him. Yuri snorted "oh please you may act though but inside your just like Yuya and Yugo are they are too chicken to confess their feelings to Yuzu and Rin while it is plainly obvious that they like them. "Besides unlike them Yufu and I got our girls mostly so why not help a fellow counterpart try to get the love of his life" Yuri said. "Also if you don't get Ruri if Selena and I don't work out who's to say I won't try to ask Ruri out or Yufu" Yuri said with a smirk causing Yufu to roll his eyes at Yuri bluff.

But unlike Yufu Yuto gave in to Yuri taunts "You're not laying a finger on her!" Yuto yelled at his friend and fusion dimensional counterpart. Yuri then clapped his hands for Yuto as if he exceeded his expectations "see that's the inner fire I'm looking for you should use that to confess your feelings to Ruri and I'm going to help you unleash that inner fire". Yuri then looked at Yufu "so what do you say Yufu are you in or out?" Yuri asks his ritual dimension counterpart. Yufu then sighed "fine I'll go along in this hair brain scheme of yours and besides this could be pretty fun" Yufu said with a bit of a smile on his face. "There no way I'm getting out of this mess am I" Yuto said as he groaned a bit. Yuri then stood up from his chair "Nope now I suggest you rest up early because tomorrow morning operation confession will begin come on Yufu let's get out of here and let Yuto left.

"Well if you say so I guess we'll see you tomorrow Yuto I promise you I'll try not to make it too bad besides this could help you out in confessing your feelings to Ruri" Yufu said as he stood up. After that Yufu and Yuri had left the living room and exited Yuto's house leaving the xyz duelist to his thoughts. Yuto sighed "this is going to be a long week ethier this end up perfect for me or it's going to end up in disaster. After that Yuto had then went upstairs to his room to try to get some sleep and to prepare himself for Yuri's insane plan to confess his feelings for Ruri.

We flash forward to early Saturday morning, due to being an early riser Yuto managed to get up and get ready for his day. Currently Yuto was wearing the same outfit he wore before the invasion started as soon as he went downstairs he heard a knock on the door. "It must be them right now" Yuto said in his usual calm tone he then sighed "well I might as well get this over with as soon as possible". Yuto then went to the front door and opened it and there stood Yufu and Yuri. Yufu was wearing his usual outfit minus the cape instead it was replaced with a black leather jacket. While Yuri was wearing just a plain purple t shirt and dark blue jeans.

"Well nice to see you up early and ready to go so you ready to get this party started" Yuri said with a smile on his face. Yuto just simply nodded "great then let's get started" after Yuri said that he and Yufu went inside the house and headed straight for the living room while Yuto closed the door and locked it and started to make his way towards the living room as well. The three counterparts then started to sit at the same place. "Ok since we're here what do I need to do to confesses my feelings to Ruri" Yuto said causing Yuri to put his hands up. "Patience Yuto we got to do one step at a time and only then you will be ready to confess your feelings to the little birdie" Yuri said calling Ruri by the nickname he gave her.

"Let's begin with the first lesson in order to confess to her you must take her out somewhere to an environment she feels comfortable in Yufu I'll send it off to you" Yuri said motioning Yufu to continue the lesson. Yufu then looked at Yuto "Yuto is there anything Ruri's like to go for fun or maybe that their a hobby she likes and maybe you can take her to a place that has that said hobby" Yufu said. Yuto tries to think of the many things that Ruri likes to do whenever she has free time on her hands. "Well she does like to go camping on the weekends her, Shun and I use to go camping whenever we can since luckily the camping grounds weren't too far from Heartland.

"Another thing she likes is she likes to go to some amusement parks and to the zoo since she really likes animals especially birds" Yuto explained to his counterparts. "I see we have many options then" Yufu said "your right about that Yufu we do have a few options luckily the amusement park in Miami City is almost always open so that will be a perfect place to take Ruri out" Yuri said as he grinned at the idea. "Ok you two I want you to stand up real quick and face each other" Yuri said to his counterparts. Yuto gave Yuri a confused look while Yufu had a feeling what Yuri was about to do but none the less the two of them got out from their seats and faced each other.

"Ok lesson number one here Yuto you got to ask Ruri if you could ask to speak to her alone and say he need to ask her something important pretend Yufu is Ruri and remember don't be nervous just act cool calm and collected like you always do" Yuri said as he was coaching his friend and xyz dimension counterpart up. "Ok here goes nothing" Yuto thought as he took a deep breath "hey Ruri can I speak to you alone for a second I need to ask you something important" Yuto said to Yufu who who was pretending to be Ruri at the moment. "Sure Yuto" Yufu said "ok that was perfect Yuto now to move on to the next phase Yufu to another area so you two can't be interrupted" Yuri said.

"Ok then" Yuto said as he and Yufu moved into another area in the living room once they did that the two counterparts once again face each other. "Alright then Yuto this it now try to seal the deal" Yuri said to his xyz dimension counterpart. "Ok then here goes" Yuto said as he looked at Yufu he tried to imagine Ruri in front of him instead of Yufu and he blushed a bit but quickly shook his head Yuto then sighed and looked at "Ruri" "Ruri if it's alright with you would you like to go with me to the amusement park this weekend?" Yuto asked "Ruri" "Ruri" smiled and said "sure Yuto that sounds like a lot of fun. "Awesome that was perfect you guys you managed to get over your nervousness quickly Yuto and managed to ask Ruri out good job" Yuri said.

Yuto let out a small smile "well I could have done this without you two I feel like I can finally ask Ruri out and maybe confess to her how I feel" Yuto said. "That's great to hear Yuto but we got a long way to go until you're ready to face Ruri" Yufu said with a smile on his face. "Yufu right we got six days to prepare you so let's get a move on two the next step" Yuri said. "Right!" both Yuri and Yufu said after that Yuri, Yufu and Yuto had started to move on to the next step. It took Yufu and Yuri five days to have Yuto get ready for his date with Ruri but none the less Yuto was confident enough to confess his feelings to Ruri and make her his girlfriend.

We go to Miami middle school and it was a Friday afternoon and school was already out and Yuto and Yuri was heading out towards the building. "So are you ready to do this?" Yuri asked his friend and xyz dimensional counterpart. "Yeah but I'll admit I'm a bit nervous to be honest I was kind of always like this whenever Ruri and I were alone together like this" Yuto said as he was a bit nervous for what he was about to do. After he said that Yuto and Yuri had managed to get out of school grounds and they were now in front of the gate. "Don't worry about it just remember what we taught you and you'll be fine" Yuri said as he looked out and saw Ruri coming out of the school building "speak of the devil and she alone too now your chance Yuto don't mess this up" Yuri said as he grabbed Yuto and push him forward towards where Ruri was at.

"Gah" Yuto said as he almost fell to the ground but luckily he picked up his balance "geez thanks Yuri" Yuto muttered as he started to make his way towards Ruri. Ruri then saw Yuto walking up towards her she stopped and the two friends are facing each other. "Hey Yuto is something wrong?" Ruri asked her closest friend "No nothing wrong Ruri I was wondering do you have any plans this weekend" Yuto said quietly but lucky for him Ruri managed to hear what he just said. "No I'm pretty much free for the most part this weekend why?" the xyz duelist said to her friend. Yuto was a bit quite at first but he calm down and said.

"Well I was wondering..if you want to go to the amusement park with me tomorrow it will be just the two of us" Yuto said. Ruri blushed a bit at what Yuto said "Yuto are you asking me out on a date?" Ruri asked her friend. "Well no...Yes…maybe" Yuto said nervously while he was looking down at the ground. Ruri giggled she loves seeing this side of Yuto he may act cool calm and collected but deep down he not that much different from his counterparts they are a bit shy and have a kind heart deep down. "Ok Yuto it's a date then so pick me up at seven ok" Ruri said as she walked past Yuto and headed out towards the gate "hey Yuri" Ruri said as she walked past Yuri and headed straight home.

Yuri said hey back and noticed Yuto was walking back towards him "so how did it go?" Yuri asked his xyz dimension counterpart. Yuto looked at Yuri and gave him a small smile "it went great I asked her out on the date and she said yes now I got to pick her up at seven". Yuri grinned at that information "alright that's awesome Yuto I'm so proud of you quick lets go over to Yufu's and tell him the news and then we beginning planning on how you're going to confess to her. Yuto just simply nodded and said "alright" and after that the two had went over to Yufu's house to tell him the news.

Once they got to Yufu's house Yuri had explained what happened and Yufu was glad that Yuto managed to get his date with Ruri and not long after that the three began to plan how Yuto was going to confess his feelings and Yuto was kind of glad that Yufu and Yuri will follow him and Ruri around the amusement park to see if he doing alright and he won't mess up. After they had finished planning Yuto and Yuri had left Yufu's house so that both of them can get ready for a huge day ahead of them.

We skip ahead to Saturday and Yuto was heading straight towards Ruri's house with Yufu and Yuri secretly following him. It took a few minutes but Yuto managed to reach Ruri's house and he was right on time to pick her up. "Ok here goes" Yuto said to himself he then turned around and saw Yuri and Yufu hiding in the bushes and both of them gave Yuto a thumbs up before hiding back in the bushes. Yuto smiled before turning back to the door and staring knocking on it. It wasn't long after that Ruri answered the door and she was wearing her usual yellow dress she wore before the invasion. Ruri then smiled at Yuto "hey your just in time so you ready to go?" Yuto smiled back at Ruri and said "yeah I'm pretty much set shall we?" Yuto said as he held his hand out to Ruri.

Ruri blushed at gesture but none the less she took Yuto's hand and said "y-yes we shall" after that Ruri and Yuto had begun making their way to the amusement park while holding hands together. "Hey Yuri their going" Yufu said "well don't just stand their Yufu lets go and follow them" Yuri said as he and Yufu had gotten out of the bush and started to secretly follow Yuto and Yuri. It took a bit of time to reach the amusement park but none the less Yuto and Ruri had made it with no time to spare at all. So did Yufu and Yuri who was following the couple step for step.

Once they gotten to the amusement park Yuto and Ruri were deciding what they wanted to do first. "So what do you want to do first?" Yuto asked Ruri. "Hmm how about we go on some roller coasters" Ruri said. "Sure that sounds like a plan" Yuto said as he and Ruri had made their ways towards the roller coasters. "Quick Yufu they are heading straight towards the roller coasters lets follow them" Yuri said as he went after Yuto and Ruri. Yufu sighed "this is going to be a long night". During their time Yuto and Ruri had managed to go on all kinds of ride with Yuri and Yufu in pursuit. They also managed to play some games and Yuto had managed to win a stuff bird animal for Ruri which she loved and hugged Yuto to death causing him to blush madly and earn giggles from Yufu and Yuri.

Once it was about ten the couple had decided to head back so Yuto was on his way to take Ruri home. "This is it Yufu its make or break time here" Yuri said as he and Yufu were following the pair back to Ruri's house. "I'm surprised he didn't confess to her when they were act the amusement park" Yufu said simply in a calm tone. "Well he probably thought it wasn't the right time due to how much fun they were having but now it's the perfect time to ask her to be his girlfriend.

"True hopefully Yuto pulls through with this" Yufu said after that the two began to hide in a bush once they got to Ruri's house and both of the counterparts noticed Yuto and Ruri were standing face to face near the front door. "I had a really great time Yuto it was one of the best dates I ever been on" Ruri said with a smile. "Yeah I feel the same way" Yuto said with a smile after about a moment of silence Ruri said "well I guess I better go-" Ruri started to say but Yuto interrupted her. "Ruri wait I have something to tell you" Yuto said while he was blushing. "What is it Yuto?" Ruri said "Here goes" Yuto thought "Ruri for a long time I know I really like you and not just liked you as a friend but liked liked you.

"So I was wondering if you want to be my girlfriend" Yuto said the last part quietly while blushing. Ruri giggled and said "finally I thought you never asked I've been waiting for months" Ruri said with a smile as she went up to Yuto and grab his head lean her head forward to give him a big kiss. Yuto was shocked but it wasn't long until he returned the kiss back. "Yes!" Yuri said as Yufu only smiled and nodded his approval of the scene. Yuto and Ruri broke away from the kiss and said "there your answer Yuto I got to go now I'll call you tomorrow ok" Ruri said with a smile. "Alright I'll see you later Ruri" Yuto said with a smile. Ruri then kiss Yuto on the cheek and said "you bet" after that she went inside her house.

Yuto then walked away from the house and spotted Yuri and Yufu while the former had an smirk on his face while the latter remained expressionless but deep down he was happy with one of his closest friends. "Thanks guy I couldn't have done this without you" Yuto said to his counterparts. The trio had started to walk away from Ruri's house. "No problem you would have done the same for us" Yuri replied while Yufu nodded. "So Yuto who do think we should help out next Yuya or Yugo?" Yuri said with his usual smirks. "Oh boy I might have to warn Yuya and Yugo before it's too late" Yuto thought as he doesn't want his other counterparts to go through what he went through even though it got him a girlfriend in the end.


End file.
